A Step into the Past
by featherflight
Summary: 10 years ago, she made a dreadful mistake, and fled Tokyo, breaking the bond of the senshi, and leaving their hopes shattered. Now after all these years she returns to right her wrongs, and to try to bring together the group before it's too late
1. Prologue

Note: I do not own SM and the people of my story   
+ Give me as many reviews as you can, people!  
+Yeah, I know it's kinda short, but this is just the start of the story, and remember reviews welcome, even though I didn't tell much in the here......... I guess it's kind of a cliffhanger, but what I was trying to do was to get the reader to think a bit, try to figure out and guess what had happened, and to let your imagination run wild. I don't have that much of an idea what's going to happen, myself, so if you have a good guess, and I like the idea, I might even steal it and put it in my story.  
  
PROLOGUE  
She stood by the open window, quietly sipping tea. The cool autumn breeze blew her hair away from her face and revealed a tear, slowly rolling down the side of her cheek. Her ten years spent in Massachusetts had aged her incredibly. Although she was only 24, she looked like she was at least 28, and she felt even older that that. But who could blame her? Before she was barely out of her youth, she had seen things most people could never even imagine. Not only that, she had left her only friends, and lost the love of her life.  
And now, she was going back... she was going back to face it all again. To relive her past, and perhaps this time come up with a better outcome. "Yes," she decided. Before the summer was over, she would go back and visit Tokyo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Serena!" Chrysta chided. "Don't stand in front of the window like that. You'll catch a cold!"  
Serena smiled a weak smile, and obliged solemnly, closing the window and going back to her room. She knew that her roommate only wanted the cold air kept out of the apartment so that the heating bills wouldn't be too pricey that month. She knew Chrysta didn't really care if she caught a cold. She wondered to herself if anyone would care.  
Just last month she had spent 2 weeks in the hospital from a car crash, and while other patients rooms were filled with balloons and relatives and friends chattering noisily, her room remained empty. The nurses and doctors had tried to help by constantly stopping by her room, and asking if she needed anything. She would quietly shake her head, and go back to looking out the window, and listening to the noisy but cheerful talking in the other patient's rooms. She knew the nurses thought to themselves that no wonder she didn't get any visitors since she was so moody, and the doctors thought of her as a ghost of a girl, pale, and always unnoticed.  
That's how her life had been for the past 10 years. She had been all alone. And in her toughest moments, when she broke down and started crying, there was not a single shoulder to lean, or a friendly, helping hand. she knew it was her own fault though, that she had isolated herself from everybody else. On the first day starting her high school, everybody had been helpful to her, but she had ignored them, and soon people became accustomed to ignoring iher/i.  
She wondered what it would be like to go back, after all these years. She had been living so long, the lone life without any friends she wondered what it would be like returning back to them. She wondered if her old friends would even still speak to her, after the unthinkable deed that she had done. But even as she wondered, she didn't care. She had stopped caring long ago. Now all she wanted to do was to go back, relive her old life, make amends with her old friends, visit the grave of the one she had lost, and to try to fix the past. She wanted to be like she had once been; cheerful, oblivious, and happy, but she knew that even if she could change the past, she would never be the same person that she had once been... 


	2. Tokyo and the Mysterious Graves

Thanks to everyone that gave me reviews, you guys are so awesome! I rushed to get this chapter up as fast as I could, hope you guys enjoy it!  
+I used the Japanese last names  
+I do not own SM  
  
CHAPTER 1  
Her room was almost completely bare except for the bed, the small table besides it, the dresser, and a picture beside her bed. As Serena packed the few clothes and personal belongings that she owned into duffel bag, she put the picture in too. It showed five smiling girls in school uniforms, and a guy all talking and laughing together. Serena looked at the guy in the picture and her eyes welled up. "Darien," she thought to herself."My lost love."  
~*~*~*~*~  
"Last call for Tokyo, gate 34, last call for Tokyo, gate 34" blared the sound system at the airport. Serena quickly boarded the plane, and gradually fell asleep. And after many tedious hours on the plane, the flight was finally over. As she stepped out of the airport and took a deep breath of the first fresh air she had tasted in days. How good it felt to finally be back home. She hadn't realized how much she had missed the place until that moment.  
  
She got onto a taxi, and it drove her in front of her old house. She was about to get off the taxi, when she shook her head. What was she thinking? After she had abandoned her family years ago, then to show up all of a sudden unannounced? She doubted she would get the heartiest of welcomes. Instead, she told the driver to go the Rose Springs Graveyard.  
  
Serena looked out the window at the all-too-familiar streets as the taxi slowly drove down the streets. All the places she had loved in her youth. The arcade, the ice cream parlor, even as she passed the book store she smiled. And there, up ahead, was Rei's temple. Upon seeing in she quickly turned her head away. Then, as the cab was stopped during a red light, she saw it. A tall figure, with long blonde hair, and a very familiar face. The person had been walking down the street carrying groceries, but spotted Serena's face in the window, and curiously turned her head to look. Serena hurriedly turned away.  
  
As she got off the cab and paid the taxi driver, she sighed. That had been close. Mina had almost seen her...  
~*~*~*~*~  
As soon as she stepped into her cramped and messy little apartment she quickly dropped the groceries and ran to her phone. She dialed the numbers and waited.  
  
"Hello, Amy Mizuno speaking," said the other side of the phone.  
  
"Yeah Ami, it's me, Mina. I was walking down the street today, and I could have sworn I saw Serena in a taxi."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ami asked, sounding surprised. "It could have just been someone that looked like her, and beared some resemblance, but it probably wasn't her."  
  
"I'm positive," said Mina. "I'd recognize that face from a mile away."  
  
"All right then," said Ami."I'm coming over, and don't tell Rai about this. She still blames Serena for Lita." And with that, she hung up the phone.  
  
Mina listened to the silence on the other side of the phone for a while, and then set it down. She shook her head. What could Serena be doing back here after all these years? How could she come back, knowing that she had ruined their lives so much.  
~*~*~*~*~  
Serena knelt in front of the gravestone with her head down, so that no one could see the tears streaming down from her face. On the gravestone it read "In the loving memory of Darien Chiba". She stifled a sob, and dried her tears. She told herself over and over again about how it had not been her fault. She had gotten up to leave, when suddenly she saw a gravestone close by to it, and she went over to read it. As she moved aside a few weeds covering it she saw that it read "In the fondest memory of Lita Kino." She gasped, and backed away. She suddenly felt a hand on each shoulder and two voices said in unison, "I think we can explain this..." 


	3. Evil is Back Again

Ok, sorry you people that I haven't been able to add this next chapter, for so long, but i've been a bit busy with school, and some other stuff. I was so happy with the reviews i got in chpt1 that i released chpt2 the next day, sorry i haven't been so fast w/ this one  
Oh yeah, and thankx bunches to everyone who reviewed the story, you guys are the best! And especially thanks to the person who actually added me to their favorite stories list, and the person who IMed me telling me to post up #3. I never thought that would happen! I'm getting much more of a positive response to this story than I ever imagined I would get.  
~*~*~*~*~  
Serena whipped around. "Ami! Mina!" she gasped in surprise.  
  
Seeing the frightened expression on her face, Ami smiled shyly and said in barely a whisper ",We've missed you Serena." Seeing Serena once again starting to looks worried, she said "Don't worry... we aren't mad at you at all. Well...at least Mina and I aren't. Here, sit down," she said, while patting a spot on the grass. "And let us tell you the whole story, from the very beginning..."  
~*~*~*~*~  
Right after you left us, we had a new source of evil attack us. They are made up of two brothers, chrys and chath(pronounced kris and kath) and two sisters, chrysta and charyn(pronounced krista and kahrin), as well as their mother Chrymsum.  
  
We had all been at this very gravesite mourning for Darien, when Chrys appeared. He told us that a new family of evil was in town, and they at last, would be able to do what so many people before them had not been able to do....kill a sailor scout. Rai tried attacking him, but he just suddenly dissapeared with an evil cackle.  
  
As the days passed, we grew steadily more and more worried about this new threat. We never saw them again, but all over the city people were being hurt...and usually killed by them, yet everytime we appeared they would already be gone, or dissapear right in front of us. The odd thing was, they only attacked people that we knew, not one of the victims was someone that we didn't know. Coincidence, we figured. We beleived and assumed that we were just much stronger than them, so they just dissapeared to avoid fighting and losing against us, so we tried our hardest to hunt them down, but I think we believed that not because we thought it was true but more because we were in self-doubt and didn't believe and didn't want to believe that they could be stronger than us..  
  
After about a year and a half later, one day, we got a mysterious phonecall. The person on the other line had a muffled sounding voice so there was no way to be able to infer any information from it. They told us that they wanted to help us and told us the location of the five. Now of course we were suspicious so I tried to trace the phone call. For some odd reason no matter what I did on my computer I couldn't trace it, not even to a country or a hemisphere! That should have been a clue right there, that we shouldn't have listened to it since I can hack into most ANYTHING whether magical or not. So we decided to go, but little did we know that they had fed us the information just in hopes of our going there.  
  
We arrived there, in a shady part of the city and walked down the alley that we had been told to. As soon as we reached what seemed the other side, the street lamps flickered, and all became dark. We heard an all too familiar cackle, and they all appeared. We attacked them with all our strength, but to no avail. They never even got so much as a scratch. Without the power of the millenium cystal or the holy grail, we were absolutely powerless. We would have all been killed, but then, Lita, the strongest of us all at the time, used all the power that she had and managed to kill Chrymsum, sacrificing her own life to make it happen. Her children were horrified and with a shriek promised they would be back to finish off all of us someday.  
~*~*~*~*~  
"And?" asked Serena expectantly.  
  
"And they've never showed up again..." replied Ami.  
  
Just as Serena was about to sigh with relief, Mina finished Ami's sentence ",...Until now. ...We were fidgety and suspicious right after they disappeared, but after so long, we decided that they must have given up or decided not to come. Then, just like that incident years ago, Chrys appeared at the temple while we were all there, and did what he had done so long ago. Fear gripped our hearts and we all remembered the night of the big fight. It was like Lita's death all over again. Rai thinks that we should just go and sacrifice ourselves like Lita did, and it'll be over. But we'd only be able to kill 3 and one would still live, ravaging Tokyo. And what if another source of evil came as well? The other theory Rai has is that they've grown weaker, and we've grown stronger, and this time we'll be able to beat them, but we all know that's not going to happen, and it's just our self-doubt speaking again."  
  
There was a slight pause, and Serena fidgeted uncomfortably, feeling akward. "But," she said. ",You saw what happened the last time i battled. I was so weak, I got Darien killed, and the only reason I'm still alive in the first place is becuase he is dead. How can I ever bring myself to fight people as powerful as that?"  
  
Mina and Ami looked at Serena, taken aback. Then Mina spoke up angrily "When I thought I'd seen you today, you don't know how over come with joy I was. I thought 'Yes! Now we may actually have a chance! Serena has finally come back to us, I knew she would. She's finally come back to help us and help us win this fight. I knew she couldn't have left us for good, I knew she still cared about us, and then you tell us you can't!?!? Then what was the point of your coming back at all??? To get our hopes up, and then only to drop us back down to a place even lower than where we were before?!?  
  
Serena, looking abashed, stuttered " B-B-But, I am weak, you all saw me last time, and I even had the holy grail that time, but this time with Lita gone, we don't even have that to help us!"  
  
Mina, still seething with rage, and Ami holding her back screamed " Serena! It has nothing to do with weakness, and you know it as well as I do. It has to do with belief. The only reason the holy grail failed last time was becuase you didn't believe in it. If you believe, then you have power. It's not your strength that cost Darien his life, it's your own unfaithfulness!"  
  
Serena slowly set her head down, her hair covering her face, and her shoulders began to tremble. Slowly a tear dripped to the ground as she took in Mina's cold words. Serena had not cried since the day she had left Tokyo." She slowly raised her tear-stained face. "Leave!" she screamed at Mina and Ami, pointing at the main gate which they had come in from. As Ami dragged the screaming Mina away , Serena slowly began to stand up, trembling. As she shreiked, Mina added one last statement " You're the reason why Darien is dead! You're the reason why Lita is dead! You're the reason why Molly and Melvin are dead! You're the reason why you're parents and brother are dead!"  
"What!?" Serena gasped. 


	4. Author's Note

Soooo sorry for not updating for so long. I've been super-busy and also I think the fact that I didn't get R&R-ed enough for the third chapter discouraged me. One thing I have to change though. I just realized I used the name Chrysta twice. Ack. That's what I get for loving that name too much and wishing it was mine. Please ignore the fact that her roommate and the evil person both have the same name. They're NOT the same person. 


End file.
